User blog:Urbancommando77/John Marston V.S. Ned Kelly
John Marston: Former Outlaw who's mission is to kill Bill Williamson V.S. Ned Kelly: A man seen as a cop-killer and a folk hero by others WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Warriors John used to be a outlaw, working alongside Bill Williamson, Dutch Van der Linde, and Javier Escuella. Now, he is working to dispose of them. Ned was a cop-killing outlaw and a symbol for the Irish Australian Resistance. He is best noted with his helmet. Weapons & Team Weapons Weapon Stats Close/Knives Hunting Knife: Used for skinning animals...and cut open humans. Longer than the dirk. Dirk: A small Scottish-Irish stabbing dagger. has smaller range compared to the H. Knife. Mid/Revolvers LeMat: A 9-round two barreled Revolver. Used .42 Ball Shot. Webley: A British 6-round Revolver. Used .455 Webley Mk II. Long/Rifles Winchester: An American 15-round Repeater that won the West. Used .44-40 Winchester. Spencer: 7-round Repeating Rifle used in many wars. Used .56-56 Spencer rimfire. Special/CQC D.B.: Shotgun: An unspecific 2-round shotgun that could blow someones face off. Unknown Cartridge. Revolving Rifle: A strange, 6-round (I imagine so, but I couldn't find the capacity) rifle. Used .44 Caliber. Special/Other Lasso: A non-lethal item used for hogtying. Snider-Enfield: A single-shot carbine that has pretty good range. Used .577 Snider. (Cartridge facts from wikipedia) Teams John will have Jack Marston, Marshal Johnson, Jonah, and Eli Ned will have Bryne and three Australian outlaws alongside him Setting This match will take place in Armadillo, New Austin. John and Jack arrive by Stagecoach to find Ned and his outlaws arriving at the same time. Notes *Take in the factor that Ned's Outlaws will get the jump on Johnson, Eli, and Jonah *Make sure your vote has good reasons why John/Ned would win *Tell me if you need more info! Good Luck Voting ends May 31, 2013 Battle Marston: 5 Kelly: 5 John and Jack Marston looked at the small town that they were arriving at. "There it is," Marston said. "That's Armidillo." Jack looked at the people roaming the streets, when one group of people caught his eye. John looked where his son was looking, which was, as John could tell, a group of outlaws. John grabbed his Winchester and ordered the Stagecoach to stop. "Where are you going, pa?" Jack asked. "Nowhere," He said "Just stay here." John aimed at the outlaws. The leader was wearing strange armor. Ned and Bryne were frightening everyone the walked by as they went to the saloon. Bryne turned around to see John approaching them. He notified Ned, and they both pulled out their weapons. Ned fired at John, but missed. John, taking cover, yelled at Jack. "Take my LeMat, and drive the stagecoach out of here!" On que, one of Ned's men shot the Stagecoach driver off the stagecoach, allowing Jack to drive. John shot one of Ned's outlaws 8 times in the stomach, only one piercing the armor. The outlaw stumbled back and fell into cover. The outlaw pulled out his Revolving Rifle and tried shooting John, but the gun chainfired, blowing his hand off, and sending shrapnel into his face. John shot the outlaw, who was rolling on the ground, hold his hand-stub. The bullet went right into the helmet, luckily killing him. Marston: 5 Kelly: 4 "What the..." Jonah was yelling from the enterance of the sheireff's office, when a bullet went through his kneecap. Jonah collapsed and took cover. Eli and Marshal Johnson ran out, firing their double-barrels. Meanwhile, John spots one of Ned's outlaws go into the bar. John pulled out his knife and followed him. The outlaw had pulled out his Revolving Rifle, and was putting Beeswax in it to stop the chainfiring. Marston saw the outlaw and stabbed him in the arm and the leg. Pulling out his lasso, he hogtied the injured outlaw. "Come on!" He said, picking him up as a human shield. Meanwhile, as the deputies and the Marshal fired at Ned's gang, one outlaw pulled out his webley and shot a whole clip into Eli, killing him. Marston: 4 Kelly: 4 John stumbled out of the saloon, with the outlaw blocking his body. Marston fired at Ned's outlaws with his double-barrel. Ned pulled out his webley and started trying to hit Marston, missing him and the outlaw. John, entering Deadeye, shot the Webley out of Ned's hand. Ned pulled out his Snider and shot the outlaw and injured Marston. Marston: 4 Kelly: 3 Jonah slowly crawled from cover in pain, but was shot in the head. Marston: 3 Kelly: 3 Marshal Johnson and an outlaw both jumped out of cover at the same time, with their revolvers drawn. As the two shot eachother twice, John and Bryne faced off. John shot Bryne twice in the stomach, and once in the face. Marston: 2 Kelly: 1 Marston pulled out his knife, and Ned did the same. the two were about to stab eachother to death, but then a shot rang out. Jack was at the edge of the town, holding the LeMat. Jack fired the LeMat shotgun at Ned. Ned stumbled back. He picked up the Webley he dropped, and shot Jack in the chest. Marston: 1 Kelly: 1 John was shocked. He ran to his dying son's side. Ned, from behind, tried to stab John, but John rolled out of the way. John swung his knife at Ned, cutting his arm. Ned dodged the following hits, only to stab John in the stomach twice. John stumbled back, coughing up blood. As John fell to the ground, Kelly walked over, and stabbed Marston in the throat. Marston: Kelly: 1 Ned pulled the dirk out of Marston's body. He walks away, inspecting the blade. ''Winner: ''Ned Kelly Category:Blog posts